Many stimulant nutritional supplements are available at various retail outlets, in many dosage forms, including tablets, capsules, powders, and liquids intended for human consumption. Most of them feature caffeine as the main stimulant. Theacrine offers the advantages of caffeine with the addition of the other benefits included in the summary below: